


Choices

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [65]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Choices

**Choices**

**Prompt:** Choices

**Word Count:** 176

**Characters:** Snow

**Rating:** PG

Snow sat in the middle of the bed holding onto Emma's baby blanket. She thought about all she and Charming had done for Emma. Some of those things haunted her still.

Using Maleficent’s child to assure Emma would be nothing but good was cruel. Like Emma, that child grew up in a strange land without her mother.

Snow knew how Maleficent felt to be without her child. She and Charming sent Emma to this world to save her from the approaching curse. They chose to do it but Snow wondered if it had really been the right thing to do.

Snow looked at the blanket in her hands. She remembered the day she told the kingdom that she was pregnant. There were celebrations and gifts from all over. They were happy but, as always, it didn't last.

Now, they were all in another realm and there was no going back to who they were in that moment. Snow knew that in her head but her heart still ached for another chance to do it all better.


End file.
